Escape
by Rapunsel
Summary: Link wants out.


" Trapped where there ain't no future

Even at seventeen

Breaking your back for someone else's sake

If the life don't seem to suit you

How 'bout a change of scene

Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between"

- " Santa Fe", Disney's Newsies

Escape

The time had finally come. I began my ascent of the stairs, taking in every last disgusting detail of the once beautiful castle that had housed the royal family. My feet sunk into the thick velvety floor coverings, now stained and filthy, not the gleaming maroon of days gone by. And with every step, I damned, damned Ganondorf, for causing this whole mess, damned the goddesses, for bringing me into this, damned myself, for so stupidly and willingly going along, like a puppy trying to please its master.

And still, I went on. Slowly, steadily, savoring, dragging out every minute, for I knew that this could very well be the end of me. One blast from Ganondorf and I could be the one thrust into the bowels of hell, rather than he. But would they allow that? Would fate be so cruel as to tease me, to lead me through these trials and torture, all for no reward? It could very well be. For all I know, another " hero" could be following along right behind me, in the path that I've already cleared, ready to defeat Ganondorf once I had perished in battle, ready to claim the glory that I deserved. Perhaps I am just the lead-in, a warm-up for Ganondorf, someone to roll out the red carpet for the real hero.

This hallway smells wretched. A musty smell, but something vile and evil in there as well. A rotten odor. The smell of Ganondorf? I did not know. I had never been close enough to him to smell him. Really, I have only seen him in person twice before in my entire life. That time in the castle, and after the princess's escape. I wonder, has he changed? Aged at all? It has been seven years, but perhaps evil preserves one. He may be eternally youthful, for all I know. And perhaps he was not all that old to begin with. Everyone seems old to a child, as I was the last time I encountered him.

Were the walls always this dirty? They seem to have a layer of grime thicker than a man's arm. I doubt that Ganondorf would ever clean it, but… it is something to think about. Perhaps it has always looked this way. I have only been in the castle once before, and the memory may be candy coated, clouded by years past and gilded with the excitement of being inside the actual castle. I may have blocked the less glamorous part of my memories, cleaned them up to suit my fantasies. One often does that, to protect themselves. I am no different.

I round a corner, and head up the next set of stairs. If I die, when I die, will anyone know? Will anyone care? No one in Hyrule even knew who I was, until Ganondorf's takeover. Prior to that, only the royal family knew of my fight to save Hyrule. Things were kept quiet from everyone else. They wanted to prevent panic and rioting, I suppose. But then look what happened. As I slept, the town was taken over, a massacre of the townspeople, or so I hear. And that's when all found out that I was supposed to be saving them. So if I do end up a casualty of this battle for peace and justice, no one will care. They will merely think of how I slept while innocent people died, how I did not protect them like I was sworn to do. I shall die alone, and my body shall be destroyed by Ganondorf. And then another will come to steal my glory… what am I doing? Why must I be thinking of my own death at this time? I am only seventeen… I should be working alongside my father in a shop or something, not ascending the stairs to my grave.

I won't do it! I will not be their puppy, kicked into obedience. I will not whimper and heed their every call.

In rage I spin around, and hurry, as quickly as I can back down the stairs. But I am going to fast. Thoughts scream through my head, distract me. In my blindness, I trip, I fall. I try to catch myself, but my face is pulled across a projection of the pillar next to me. Crumple to the ground. But I can not stop. Will not stop. Dazed, but just as vehement about getting out, I stagger to my feet, wipe away the crimson that spills from a gash at my jaw. Toward the exit of the castle. In fury I kick one of the beamos as I head out, running as fast as I can to avoid the explosion. The accursed monsters will be replaced within minutes by Ganondorf's grunts anyway. I make it outside just in time to avoid the explosion of the monster, which I know has occurred only by the blinding flash that comes from behind me. And still I run, down the rainbow bridge. Until I can run no more, and I collapse, weeping, ashamed of myself. 

The blood courses down my neck and stains the already filthy tunic that I wear. Tears follow. I am no hero, merely an insignificant person, forced into an image that I can not truly fulfill. My head aches terribly. Slowly, painfully, I lean back and rest on the ground. I am afraid no more. I just need to get away, to move on.

The hysterics have worn off, and I breathe, deeply. I decide that Lake Hyalia would be a good place to collect my thoughts, and come to peace with myself. I fumble through my pockets until I find my ocarina. 

I play the song, and feel the rushing air, as of a thousand winds, all blowing from different directions. Everywhere is the eternal blue of the passing from one point to another. This feeling, which once frightened me, now is almost soothing. It calms me, and when I find myself on the shores of Lake Hyalia, I feel far better than I did when I left. 

The waters are so inviting. I dive in immediately, to wash away the grime and blood that coats me. To be clean again. I almost feel as if I have been reborn, free of cares and worries. But something is wrong. Something nags, pulls at me. And I know what it is. Fate draws me back, prods me back in the direction of the castle. I fight this urge, it is so strong that it is almost painful. But I know that one can not fight fate. I stand in the water, wring my golden hair, and head for the shore. There I sit, and ponder my options. But there are none. As distressing as it is to know, I must head back and face my destiny.

Fearful of what I might find, yet determined to look it in the eye, I pull out my ocarina once more, and play the song that tears me from the tranquil banks of the lake only to deposit me back into the belly of the madness, Hyrule Castle Town. 

Once more, head high, I push forward, into the castle, up the stairs. And there, I find Ganondorf. A sickly satanic melody issues from the organ that he is seated at. Few words are exchanged, the battle begins. I deflect his shots of magic, but I am weakened by the day's earlier troubles. The battle wears at my senses, and I deflect shots more and more narrowly. And then it happens. 

The magic slams into my chest. I am thrown back into the wall. The pain is excruciating. And then it stops. I am paralyzed, but the pain is no more. The look on Ganondorf's face is almost humorous. Obviously he did not think that I would fall so easily. Shock is in his eyes. He approaches me. Yes, he is older now. Grey flecks his red hair. But did it always? It doesn't matter. And the smell… it is not that of the hall leading to this chamber. I could not place the odor, but it was familiar, and almost pleasant.

He stands over me now. Our eyes meet. His are every bit as cold as I remember. But there is something very… human about them too. Slowly, almost sorrowfully, he leans down for my sword. The sword which supposedly only the Hero of Time could wield. But I suppose that there have been worse lies. 

As the swords tip comes closer to my chest I can only smile up at him. Tears of… joy fill my eyes. 

And I have escaped. 

-Rapunzel 


End file.
